From the patent EP 1 099 584 A1, a vehicle body for a motor vehicle with a side sill is known. The side sill comprises a reinforcement extending in the vehicle longitudinal direction, which particularly can, to a large extent, ensure a safe passenger compartment in the case of a side impact. The reinforcement extends approximately along the entire length of the side sill, and is fixed in the area of the A-, B- and C-columns of the vehicle body via retaining elements.